


Surprise

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nitori had a crush. One sided? Maybe not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> is this a bit better than my previous free! One?

"Nitori-senpai!!" Mikoshiba Momotaru ran towards his roommate.  
"Huh? What is it, Momo-chan?" Nitori Aiichiro turned around to talk to his kouhai.  
"Have you always called me Momo-chan?" Momotaru lost his train of thought.  
"Uh, probably," Ai blushed.   
"So anyways, guess who I saw at the mall today?" Momotaru changed the subject.  
"Who?"   
"Gou-chan! We talked and she helped me with my shopping!"   
Ai sighed, "Of course he was excited about that. He won't go for you, moron, he likes girls." Since they first met at the swim club re-opening Nitori has had a one-sided crush on his former captain's brother.   
"Nitori-senpai?" Momotaru cocked his head to one side curiously.  
"Ah sorry. So you saw Rin-senpai's sister?"  
"Yeah! She helped me pick out the best thing for someone!" Momotaru grinned.  
"Wow, she's really nice then huh."   
"Yes!" Momotaru made a thumbs-up, "Oh crap! It's this late already?! Sorry senpai, there's somewhere I have to be!" Momotaru ran off.  
"Bye," Ai waved. He walked out of his dorm and knocked on the door  across the hall.  
"Hm? What's up, Ai?" Matsuoka Rin opened the door.  
"H-have you ever had a crush on someone, but that someone is a boy too? And that someone is also your roommate?" Ai looked or advic from his new captain.   
"W-w-what are you talking about?!? Did Momo tell you about Souske and I?!" Rin blushed.  
"Huh? You and what? No he didn't!" Ai panicked with the redhead.   
"Oh, I see. Well forget that...what are you talking about?"   
"I think I have a crush on Momotaru. What do I do?! Rin-senpai!!!" Ai whined. Rin sighed.  
"Maybe you should clear your head for a little bit," Rin looked at the clock that read: 6:47, "How bout at seven you can go swimming? That usually helps me."  
"Maybe that will help me figure things out! Thanks, senpai!" Ai ran toward the door, "and I won't tell about you and Yamazaki!" Ai winked.  
"You little-" Rin started but the boy had already left.  
"Swimming sounds good. I'll just grab my stuff from my room, all the while avoiding Momo-chan."  
Ai thought. He walked into his dorm, but it was empty.  
"Easy," Ai muttered at the empty room.  
He walked toward the pool and opened the door. He fumbled around for the light switch. When he finally found it everyone on the swim team shouted "Surprise!" all together.  
"Wha-" Ai started.  
"Happy birthday! Nitori-senpai!" Momotaru raced toward the stunned second-year.  
"M-my birthday...I forgot..." Ai squeaked.  
"Yeah, Momo actually set this whole thing up." Rin walked over and put his hand on Momotaru's shoulder.  
"R-really?" Ai turned to the shorter boy who's face was even redder than his hair.  
"Y-yeah. Uh here, Nitori-senpai, I got you this." Momotaru handed a blue gift bag to Ai.  
"Momo-chan..." Ai gasped, "A swimsuit?"   
"Yeah, I remember you said you needed a new one and I ran into Gou-chan who said this one suit you."   
"Momo-chan thank you!" Ai hugged the golden eyed boy. Rin winked at him.  
"Let's start this party!" Rin punched the air.   
Ai made his way through the party after a bit of swimming to the snack table where he saw his current roommate standing with his older brother.  
"Mikoshiba-senpai!" Ai rushed over.  
"Yo, happy birthday, Ai." the former captain smiled.  
"Thanks, did you swim yet?" Ai asked curiously.  
"I haven't! Maybe I'll go now, good plan, Ai." Mikoshiba Seijuurou walked away from the two youner boys, he rested his hand on Ai's shoulder and whispered the words, "Take care of Momo."  
"S-so, Nitori-senpai, do you like your party?" Momotaru scratched his head.  
"Ai-chan."  
"Huh?"  
"Call me Ai-chan." Ai said seriously.  
"Eh? Ah, sure, Ai-chan." Momotaru blushed.  
"I love the party, but Uh, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Ai took a deep breath.  
"S-sure." Momotaru looked down. Ai grabbed his hand and led him outside.  
"Momo-chan, I think-"   
"Ai-chan. Can I talk first?" Momotaru interupted. Ai nodded.  
"I don't want you to think poorly of me, but I no longer have feelings for Gou-chan."  
"Huh? But you were so crazy about her?" Ai sounded genuinely confused.  
"This is where I don't want you to think bad, Ai-chan, I love you." Momotaru said sternly.  
"Momo-chan."  
"If you don't feel the same I understand. There are plenty of people who aren't me."  
"Momo-chan, I feel the same way."  
"Huh?!?"   
"Can I kiss you?" Ai smiled sweetly at the red head.  
"S-sure thing." Momotaru closed his golden eyes. Ai leaned over and kissed him softly.  
"How was it?" Ai smiled after he pulled away.  
"I-it was good." Momotaru said with his face steaming.  
"Was it?" Ai giggled, "How about I do it again?"   
"Thats fine, senpai- er Ai-chan."   
Ai kissed Momotaru again.  
"Again?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Momotaru replied.


End file.
